


Albastra Luna

by Sleepymangahead



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Accidental Marriage and Even Quicker Divorce, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castle Heterodyne and it's Evil Sense of Humour, Cross-Species Pairings, F/F, F/M, Jaegermonster - Freeform, Kiss Canon Goodbye, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Mentions of Rape/Non-Con that Could Have Happened, Multi, Mystical Spells, hijinks and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymangahead/pseuds/Sleepymangahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blue Moon. An event that happens when the planets align and the veil between dimensions becomes thin. More often then not something causes a Blood Moon instead, releasing madness across the land. However, a twist of fate causes one to occur and everything is changed.</p><p>Takes place starting before Bill marries Lucrezia and timeskips several times till Agatha is 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Moons

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I'm writing a story. Every time I try I always stop halfway through. Anyway this story came about after a week reading just Girl Genius. I got to ideas in my head but knowing myself decided that wouldn't work, so squished them together into one.
> 
> I know Blue Moons are actually describing when a month has two full moons, but in my story I mean an actual Blue-colored Moon and in this universe they happen when the planets align and the veil between dimensions is especially thin, so once every 300 years, maybe. When the Blue Moon occurs great power is released. However, more often then not instead of a Blue Moon happening something will happen to cause a Blood Moon, releasing MADNESS instead. Bwahahahahaha.

A Blue Moon. A rare occurrence that happens maybe once every 300 years. In the original timeline a meteorite would pass by the planet and would create a disturbance that would cause a Blood Moon to occur spreading even more madness to the world then it usually dealt with. A Spark going by the name of Count Chocolat would be particularly affected causing him to go on a spree of World Domination using Giant Chocolate Frogs starting with his town of Little Spittoon. While stuck in the madness place he would slip into a tub of his concoction turning into chocolate himself. His quest for World Domination would be cut short when he and his chocolate frogs would be swarmed by the children of the orphanage they were passing by, there would be no survivors and the sugar rush the children went through was so great that the Heterodyne Boys and their friend Klaus would have to be called to stop the children's uprising before they got out of hand. Unknown to everyone the events that occurred would end up causing several bad events in their future.

And not just theirs, Elandra, the Ruler of the Geisterdamen and High Priestess of the True Goddess would suffer even more then them. When the Lady Lucrezia would come claiming to be the Goddess, she would realize the truth in the Ladies lies and try to stop her. However, she did not see how far the Ladies influence spread before it was to late and she would be betrayed by her apprentice and adopted daughter Vrin, who would take her place as High Priestess and Ruler. Knowing that Elandra had been chosen as the High Priestess and Ruler due to her incredible abilities, Vrin ordered her to be imprisoned and impregnated, hoping to have her bare children capable of wielding her gifts. She would spend the next 12 years being raped and forced to bare children, all of which were taken just after their birth. When the Heterodyne boys came for Lucrezia, they would end up finding and releasing her. Less then 72 hours after her rescue she would give up her life to make sure Barry and Agatha would escape the Geisterdamen's realm before using the last of her power to close the bridge between realms. The last thing Barry and Agatha would see of her would be a joy filled smile and crying eyes right before part of the bridge would collapse over where she stood. Her death would be something that haunted Barry for years and would eventually lead him to leaving Agatha with Judy and Punch before going to find a way to return to the Realm of the Geister in order to finish off what the Heterodyne Brothers had started when they first traveled there. What happened to him was a mystery because he had not been seen since.

Of course, all of those events occurred under the events of a Blood Moon, and this story does not. One tiny twist of Fate changed everything. As the meteorite was passing over Europa it was hit by a stray beam of one of the Heterodyne Boys Death Rays while they participated in battle against Doctor Muirchertach Judocus and his army of Giant Driver Ants. Luckily they had decided to bring their Jaegers this time because Driver Ants are vicious. And so the meteor that would have cause a lot of problems was destroyed and a Blue Moon shown that night. Count Chocolat instead of spending that night creating Giant Chocolate Frogs would go to bed and wake up early to pick fresh flowers, that he would then go on to present to the Head of that very same orphanage while asking for a date. Things were quite calm in Little Spittoon that night and so no one had to call the Heterodyne Boys for assistance.

Instead the massive amount of power released by the Blue Moon would spread all across the world healing everything it touched for lack of anything better to do. In two places however, it would be absorbed until it provided a catalyst of change. In Mechanicsburg, the Spirit of the River Dyne would wake up more then it had in centuries. As a mystical entity that had the ability to look into the flow of time, it saw some things that would occur, thought 'why the heck not' and would plant an idea into a few peoples heads before releasing the rest of the gathered energy into it's two Special Children, who would go on to defeat Doctor Muirchertach Judocus, then turn and go back to sleep until it was next needed. Meanwhile, under the streets of Paris a trapped Goddess of Time would gain enough energy to see everything that would occur and send a message to her precious High Priestess. A warning that would hopefully aid her in the years to come. And that is where our story begins.


	2. Beginning of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message is received and plans are put into action, as elsewhere our trio of adventurous friends wake up in compromising positions. There is a reason the town is called GREAT SCOTT!!! all caps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddess Liquid Form: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/atlantisthelostempire/images/e/ed/Kida10.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110920060630
> 
> Cbyng is Spark in Al Bhed
> 
> The song is 'The Voice' by Celtic Woman

The sun had not yet begun to rise over the lands of the Giesterdamen and the Moon was just beginning to set on the horizon when a quiet noise was heard in the highest room of the great palace rising over the city. In the room, standing facing to the east with back towards the large pool of glowing liquid, stood a figure with hair flowing to the ankles and a serene expression on their face. The only signs of her mixed heritage being the slightly pointed ears barely seen through her hair and the purple color of her eyes. As the sun finally started peeking over the far horizon she opened her mouth and released a single note to flow throughout the room. As she did so ripples slowly started forming in the otherwise still liquid before it slowly rose into the air forming a large glowing orb. As the sun rose so too did her voice flow out.

_"I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_  
_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_  
_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_  
_I am the force that in springtime will grow_  
  
_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_  
_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_  
_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal"_

As she opened her mouth to continue the song for her Goddess she was abruptly startled by a loud voice speaking behind her.

**"How long has it been since I have last heard your sweet voice, my High Priestess?"**

Startled she quickly turned to she that could face what should have been an orb but had instead taken on the form of a giant woman.

"My Goddess! Long has it been since you have last spoken to your daughters! We, your people, have long wished to hear your voice." The priestess kneeled before her Goddess as tears slid down her bowed face.

**"Rise Elandra. Long have you known me and served me well, daughter. But that is not why I am speaking to you, I have a message for you and a warning. You must tell no one in order to protect your life as well as the lives of your future children. I have been sealed away by a human Cbyng who has long sought my attentions. He has trapped me and there is nothing that you can do to release me, for he was very clever when he created my prison. The only reason I am able to speak with you now is due to the release of power that occurred during last eves Blue Moon. I was able to gather enough power to speak with you. I must warn you. Soon, a human woman, a Cbyng, will journey to your people claiming to be me. She will know exactly what to say and how to act and thus lead many of my daughters astray."**

"I will warn them!"

**"Calm daughter. That is not what you must do. She is important in the events of the world for the child she will bear. If the Sacred Child is not born then it is not only the Geisterdamen that will suffer but all the lands of Gaia as well. If certain things were not to occur with her arrival, I would not have warned you either daughter. If I had not told you this you would have eventually figured out the truth yourself, but by that point it would have been too late. Your adopted daughter, Vrin, will be drawn in by the imposters honeyed words and betray you. She would set herself up in your place and you would give your life to make sure that the Sacred Child and her kin would be able to escape. That is not the future I desire for you child."**

"Vrin, will betray me! I cannot believe that of my daughter, Great Mother." Elandra cried out in shock.

**"That is something that cannot be changed, she will become Queen and High Priestess after you child, she must. But your death need not occur, that is why you must do as I say. Within the next year you must step down as my High Priestess, and install your daughter and** **apprentice as the next Queen. However, you must not teach her all that you know. She must not know about the hidden pathways between the realms and you must seal them off before you step-down. Anything that has been passed down by your ancestors must be taken with you. You have served me well as High Priestess and you have served your people well as Queen, but your heart is no longer in it. I can tell that by the time you have stepped down it will be time to go on your hearts journey and find yourself a mate. I can tell that you are worried about what is to occur my child but I know that you follow my instructions. I am sorry child but my power is waning. I will not be able to contact you this way again. Promise me that you will follow my instruction."**

"I promise, my Goddess" Elandra kneeled once more.

 **"I know that you will, my daughter. Although, you will be far from my place of power know that I will always be with you, and that I am proud of you, Elandra."** the Goddess replied before her liquid form placed a gentle kiss on Elandra's forehead and then released her power from the liquid orb.

Standing once more Elandra, turned to look in the direction of the rising sun. She knew that ordering Vrin's death would be one way to prevent her own death. However, Vrin was still her daughter adopted or not and she loved her dearly. She knew that she would never be able to order her child's death. The Great Mother had told her what she must do, and she would obey her wishes.

Straightening her posture she turned towards the doors leading out of the room. She was done with her prayers for this day and her Goddess had given her a task to perform. She was Determined to follow her Goddess's will.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the town of GREAT SCOTT!!!, several people were waking up to find that their nights had been a bit more exciting then planned for. In one hotel Barry Heterodyne was waking up to find he had gotten so drunk last night while celebrating that not only was the sun on a mission to melt his brain out of his eyeballs, but that he had also participated in an orgy with several Jaegermonsters not all of whom were female as well as a tentacle monster named Tim. But he's not who we are focusing on this bright morning, so let us leave him to horrified realizations and instead focus on his older brother who was waking up in a hotel on the opposite side of town after his night of binge drinking to find that things were not the same as his last memory of the night before. For one thing he was waking up ass naked in bed with someone and for another he had just noticed the ring on his hand. Feeling a sense of foreboding while glancing at the ring with a familiar crest he felt movement behind him only to come face to face with his naked best friend, Klaus.

"GREAT SCOTT!!!," was the exclamation that echoed through the hotel as both of them realized their state of undress and felt the aches that could only occur after periods of great and vigorous *activity*. After ten minutes of running around while purposefully not looking in each others directions then were finally clothed and ready to face the giant anteater in the room, literally, apparently one of them had bought it while partying last night and it was beginning to eat the drapes. After that was taken care of, both were ready to deal with the situation they had woken to find themselves in, namely both of them wearing rings and the stack of papers on the bedside table that at a quick glance was their marriage license.

"Hey, Klaus is this a connector for your gas powered pack mule." Barry said as he stared at the ring on his hand. "Your family really does sign everything."

"It has to do with Ephemera Heterodyne, she seduced Abrades Wulfenbach several centuries ago and stole quite a lot of his research and then claimed it as her own. Ever since my family has been putting our sigil on everything we own." Klaus responded as he started gathering up the rest of their supplies. He was quite ready to leave the room.

"Didn't he later steal some of her projects on infinite space, which led to her stealing something of his in return. And then it went back and forth until they eventual somehow stole each other and got married." From what Bill could see the only things left to grab were the marriage paperwork and the anteater.

"Yes that's the one. They ended up deciding to team up and steal whatever they desired. They eventually tried to steal from Her Undying Majesty, Queen Albia. She found them so amusing she let them stay and wreak havoc on her court. Well that looks to be all of it, I am in the mood for breakfast and I vaguely remember a coffee house on Main Street that is known for having coffee strong enough to wake the dead."

The duo quickly left the hotel with the only trouble occurring when the anteater got stuck in the doorway but that was easily sorted out with Klaus's miniature shrink ray. They were soon at the coffee house eating breakfast and drinking coffee strong enough to melt through steel. Or well, Klaus was, Bill had been banned from the beverage after a certain incident involving two left socks, a rubber band, three blocks of cheese, and a harmonica that accidentally destroyed six city blocks and a historical monument.

"According to this stack, not only did we get married last night but we also created a marriage contract between our children. Over half of this stack is the marriage contract alone. It covers everything from polyamory to if they are both the same gender, including how it will be decided between them who will get the artificial womb if they are both male." Klaus said as he put down the contract and took a long drink of coffee. He hated mornings and to be frank the coffee is the only reason he hadn't turned into a raving maniac and wiped out half the city.

"That is one thorough contract. And what if they hate each other?" Bill asked while shoving a whole pancake in his mouth.

"In that case their emotions are to be dealt with in one of ten different ways including mind control and aphrodisiacs. The contract places quite a bit of importance on offspring and the creation of them. It even has a part concerning if one of the parents has an illegitimate child, in which case the child will be genetically altered to contain at least 33% of the other spouses genetic material. The only boon I can see is that if we have multiple children only one pair has to get married. Unfortunately, for our future offspring, unlike our marriage which will be rather easy to dissolve, theirs is ironclad. There is no way to brake it short of death, and even that has only a fifty-fifty chance of breaking it. And it was automatically sent to every country, church and ruling house the minute it was signed." Klaus really did not need this headache.

Bill let out a low whistle as he took the marriage contract from Klaus. Yep, there it was the seal of authenticity. And right next to it was both his and Klaus fingerprints in blood. "Well, I'll go get OUR marriage annulled while you finish your coffee. Keep an eye out for Barry, will ya?" The response he got back was a grunt, Klaus never was very good with mornings.

As Bill headed toward the court house to get the marriage annulled only one thing kept going through his mind, well two. What was he going to tell Lucrezia, who he was currently trying to woo, and it was a shame he couldn't remember more of his wedding night.

Thirty minutes later, he arrived back to the coffee house to find Klaus in a glaring contest with the giant anteater and Barry sitting at the table with a blush that looked to be permanent and a shell shocked look on his face.

"Hey, Barry where have you been bud? You wouldn't believe what happened to Klaus and I this morning."

"Uh, um, h-h-hey Bill. I finally figured out why the town was named GREAT SCOTT!!! apparently the town is really big on bars and breweries and their alcohol is strong enough to get a Jaegar drunk on one flagon. When people get that drunk they tend to wake up to surprises." Barry said while staring into his cup of juice, he too was not allowed to drink coffee.

"Oh, what kind of surprises?" Bill said while staring at the contest. Oh, look they've started to attack each other, and there goes the window.

"...*mumble-rumble-mum*..." Barry was practically the color of a beet and looked like he was contemplating finding a way to drown himself in his just.

"What was that? I couldn't hear ya," Bill glanced over quickly before turning back to the show.

"I said I lost my virginity to a Jaeger orgy." Barry's face was practically glowing in embarrassment.

"GREAT SCOTT!!!!!"

* * *

 

Lucrezia Mongfish was a beautiful but crafty woman. She always made sure she thought at least half a dozen steps ahead of everyone around her, and her skills at reading people were second to none. However, she was a bit of a soulless woman. Not really caring about anyone around her beyond whether they were useful to her. The nicest feelings she had for anyone was a slight fondness. Right now she was currently spending time with one of her various followers. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted from him. She could see way 'dear' Wilhelm watched her. And she knew exactly how his wife felt about her. The only reason she did nothing about it was because the woman's lineage was useful. Oh yes, she knew that the little wretch was a direct descendent of the Storm King and that was useful to her plans. She had let 'dear' Wilhelm in on her plan for her future daughter, and decided to take it one step further. She convinced him that it would be a smart idea to create a marriage contract between her future daughter and his future son. It was easy to convince him, all she had to do was tell him that she would transfer his mind into his sons body when she was finally in her daughters, that way when they married there wouldn't be any problems. And hey if she left out quite a bit who was to know. By marrying Wilhelm's son she would be the rightful Queen to his King. And hey if she grew to like his future heir she might even keep him and just get rid of Wilhelm. Oh yes, it was good to be Lucrezia. She had no idea that it wasn't her plan, but actually a plan set in motion by a omniscient if bored God who decided to meddle with it's future 'Child', even if it was for the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if anyone is going to notice the little secrets I put from other stories and fanfics. Elandra's quest from the Goddess makes her feel DETERMINED... to bad this isn't Undertale. The tentacle monster is a reference to Larceny, Lechery, and Luna Lovegood by Rorschach's Blot.


End file.
